


Day Sixteen: Void Form

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: When it had begun, she deemed it nothing to worry about.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Sixteen: Void Form

When it had begun, she deemed it nothing to worry about.

Sleepless nights turned to sleepless weeks filled with fitfull rests, nagging at her mind and sagging her eyes. A bright smile turned askew, and then down as those days went on. ‘I am fine,’ she had reminded everyone in order to remind herself. Because if she wasn’t fine, what was she? Afina refused to become a burden, and if that ever did come to be she would wish herself not to be.  
It continued, and out of the corner of her eyes the nightmares which plagued Afina bled into her waking hours. That THING from the abyss followed her, a starless void aberration. Crying alone in her room, she gazed into her dresser’s mirror. What more could she give? Afina slowly trimmed her hair, purposeful and delicate snips which laid strand by strand down. She had done so much, sacrificed so much to Prince Kael’thas’ cause but there was no give in Netherstorm.

Were the lives of her friends not enough?

‘No,’

“What-“

‘Never enough.’

Turning fast in a flash of hair she flung her scissors behind her, but Afina saw nothing except for the darkness of her room.

Shaking, she looked once more towards her mirror. Her long hair had been sliced mid stroke in her haste, and there would be no hiding it.

She chopped it all.

It was that night Afina began the construction of her goggles, a device similar to the Ley conduits she had engineered for the Manaforges. They shifted from plane to plane, taking in different magic, changing what it was she saw on an ever shifting basis. She masked her aura, hiding her magical essence from the world around her. She created gloves and shoulders ebued with explosive magic. Afina would not be prey, and swore that if she fell she would take the blasted thing with her to whatever laid beyond.

If it were to come for her, she would be ready.


End file.
